Daniel Network
Daniel Network, '''or '''D.N., '''is a television channel made under the arm of DG Productions. It first launched in 1990 as '''The Daniel Network, which is formerly attracted to families that were interested in sitcoms and drama with only a block of cartoons for children. Its first telivised show was The Daniel Network News. History of Daniel Network In 1987, DG Productions, a movie studio, had gained rights to television shows from the pre-1990 MGM, WB, and DG Television library. Its founder, Daniel Gomez, originally wanted to call the network "DG Television Network," but decided that its name was too generic, and would cause ratings to plummet overtime. Soon, he promoted his network as, "The Daniel Network," and soon launched to the public on New Years Day, 1990. In 1994, Their first, technically original program and game show, Blanks Galore, was being taped at DG Productions, Soundstage C. It soon premiered to televisions in 1995. This would soon begin the transition from family-oriented, to basically Kid-oriented. Family-oriented shows were moved to the 11pm-6am timeslot for the block, "Night out with Daniel Network," in 1995. Their first original televised series was The Daniel and Cindy Show. In 1999, their first annual special of the network was the annual U-Choose Awards. Little did the executives know that it would soon become their #1 special in primetime TV. Also in 1999, they did their first-ever televised New Years Special live from Times Square in New York City. In 2002, Daniel Network acquired the rights from Nick to air and create episodes of Constant Payne with the original voice cast. In 2003, A "Slime Time Live" clone premiered as "Daniel Network Slime." A year later, on June 1, to compete with Cartoon Network's rebranding, Daniel Network decided to shorten their logo and name it, D.N. Their first series during the rebrand was "The Odd Life" on June 17. Soon, they started televising their first CGI-made series, "Nitwits of Mars." In the first week of April, 2006, Daniel Network started to air a 7-day marathon dedicated to game shows. Day 1: Match Game, Day 2: Family Feud, Day 3: Press Your Luck, Day 4: Beat the Clock, Day 5: Let's Make a Deal, Day 6: The Price is Right, Day 7: Password. When the marathon ended, both Match Game and Password became so popular that they were moved to the Night Out block a few weeks later... By the end of 2015, Daniel Network is buying some rights to old shows (and possibly upcoming) from Kingson and they were acquired from XTV communications sometime in February 2016. Sometime in 2016, CEO Daniel Gomez has said that they'll refresh the DN brand in 2017, because of the lack of new programming. So to save time space, they would be removing some classics, especially The Daniel and Cindy Show, and moving them to other channels, such as DGToons Network. Today, as more series and acquired shows are being picked up, their schedule drastically changes. Unusual Oddities being aired by D.N. In 1997, Daniel Network aired a Censored Eleven cartoon, called "Coal Black and De Sebben Dwarfs." The crew was angered at the racism, and the person in possesion of said tape was fired for racism. In the Summer of 2002, Daniel Network's 1995-2004 screen bug was on the top-right corner of the screen. It was reverted back to its original position in September during an airing of Johnny Ickis. In October 2004, D.N. was airing a very controversial scene of the Odd Life's Halloween special (first airing), where Robert's head was chopped off and oil was oozing. This was edited out in future airings of the episode. Back in June 4, 2004, DN's 1995-2004 screen bug returned as a glitch, but for only one segment of The Daniel and Cindy Show. In 2005, Daniel Network was trying to air a rerun episode of "The Odd Life!," when they mistakenly placed the second pilot for "The Joker's Wild." Many viewers were astonished and soon sparked DN Games Channel. During the 2005 Acquisition of the first three seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants, after the end of every episode, the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo is being played instead of the United Plankton Pictures logo. This was reinstated as of 2009. In 2007, D.N. was unexpectedly airing an episode of You Got GUTS, even though the show ended reruns sometime in May 2004. Sometime in 2012, while DN was airing the Night Out block, they were airing DN's daytime programming from the West Coast. This was changed a day later. TV Shows aired by D.N. Refer to: http://fiction-foundry.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Network/List_of_Programs Schedule Refer to: http://fiction-foundry.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Network/_Schedule Bumpers Refer to Daniel Network/Bumpers (http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Network/Bumpers) Promos Refer to: http://nickfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Network/Promos Gallery BTC1972.png|Game$how Marathon week Day 4 (2006) 7f8666c95a760ddfd673feeec3b02080.jpg|Password (2008) i_cnr1.jpg|Match Game (2007) HarvardBleamsHoliday2009.png|Harvard Bleams (2009) WhenIYooHooDN2002.png|Looney Tunes (2002) CoalBlackIntroDN1997.png|Unusual surprise airing of Looney Tunes (1997) Airing of Coal Black DNSplitscreen2004-2005.png|Split-screen credits (2004-2005) (morning broadcasts) DNSplitScreenSept2004.png|Split-screen credits (2004-05) (Afternoon/Evening Broadcasts) CircusTodayonDN1999.png|Looney Tunes (1999) GSWeek2006.jpg|Game$how Marathon week Day 4 (2006) MerrieMelodiesWarnerBrosStudioCard1938-39.png|Looney Tunes (2004) Animation Smear.png|The Daniel and Cindy Show (1999) VHS Recording Merrie_Melodies_studio_card_9.png|Looney Tunes on DN's DocumenTOONY (2001) hqdefault.png|Unusual airing of The Joker's Wild 1969 Pilot (2005) images.jpg|You Got Guts (2000) DocumenTOONy intro 19981999.png|DocumenTOONY (1998) D&C.png|The Daniel and Cindy Show (1998) MerrieMelodiesonDn1997.jpg|Looney Tunes (1997) SpongeBob on Daniel Network (2005).jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (2005) ChannelGuide1997.jpg|Looney Tunes as seen in Mermia Cable (October 16, 1997) ChannelGuide2005.png|The Joker's Wild 1969 Pilot as seen in Mermia Cable (May 25, 2005) DNSplitscreen2004-2005MermiaCable.png|Taken in Mermia Cable (June 30, 2004) Screen Shot 2015-02-17 at 14.54.13.png|Looney Tunes (2004) RugratsPilotonDNLate2005.png|Rugrats Pilot during the DN Baby Boom Marathon (2005) BlanksGaloreFinalSeasononDN2004.png|Blanks Galore (2004) Rugrats on DN (2001).jpg|Rugrats (2001) SpongeBob premiering on DN in 2005.jpg|SpongeBob Squarepants (2005) Yogi Bear on DN (2003-2004).png|Yogi Bear (2003) DNSlime2004.png|Daniel Network Slime! (2004) DNSlime2007.png|Best of Daniel Network Slime (2007) Tape from 2003 DNSlime2003.png|DN Slime publicity logo (2003-2004) DNStarcadeLogo2004 2.png|DN Starcade publicity logo (2004-2006) DNNightOut1995.png|Night Out with Daniel Network logo (1995-1998) KlaskyCsupo1989Logo.png|At the end of the Wild Thornberries Pilot (1998) MyFavoriteDuckonDN2004.png|Looney Tunes (Taken on May 29, 2004) GumbyOnDN1997.png|Gumby (1997) Woodywoodpeckerintroondn1999.png|Woody Woodpecker (1999) mgmjackie.png|Some MGM Cartoons from the 1930s-1940s (2000) Popeye Color feature 1936.png|Popeye (2002) MGMFlip1.png|Flip the Frog (Final DN Broadcast 8/19/1997) CoalBlackonDN1997.png|Unusual surprise airing of Looney Tunes (1997) Airing of Coal Black MoarKrabsOnDN2006-Early2007.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (Early 2007) TomAndJerryOnDNByCiaf.jpg|Tom And Jerry (2013) TheOddLifeIntro2004.png|The Odd Life! (2004) LaCucarachaonDN2000.png|Airing of La Cucaracha as part of DN's Cinco de Mayo Marathon (2000) DNLooney.png|Looney Tunes (2014) DNTomandJerry.png|Tom and Jerry (2012) DNSpongeBob.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (2015) DNPopeyebumper.png|Popeye at Night (2014) DNScoobyBumper.png|Scooby-Doo, Where Are You (October 2012) DNLooneytunesbumper.png|Looney Tunes (2013) DNTomandJerryBumper.png|Tom & Jerry (2014) DNSplitScreenCredits1999.jpg|Early Split Screen Credits(1999-2000) Fiddlesticksondn1995.jpg|Flip the Frog (1995) DN Magazine Promo 2001.png|Magazine ad (2001) tumblr_inline_myi9byaYli1r5h72f.png|Liberty's Kids (2003) *Sorry if screenshot is small.... TTA on DN 1999.png|Tiny Toon Adventures (1999) AnimaniacsonDN2003.png|Animaniacs! (2003) johnsonpromo.png|A promo for Johnson (2016) DN Split Screen Credits Late 2005.png|Split Screen Credits (2005-2007) Afternoons and Evenings D&CShowIntro1 DN1997.png|The Daniel and Cindy Show - Intro (1997) AngryBeaversonDN.png|The Angry Beavers (2015) SBSPonDN2007.png|SpongeBob SquarePants (2007) TurkeyJerkyonDN1998.png|MGM Cartoons on the Turkey Day Marathon (1998) DNCampLakebottom.png|Camp Lakebottom (New Episode) (August 18, 2018) HD Simulcast On May 5, 2007, Daniel Network introduced its HD simulcast to the world. Screen bugs Refer to: http://fiction-foundry.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Network/Screen_Bugs TV Parental Guidelines over the years TV-G in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-Y7 in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-PG in 1997.png|1997-98 TV-G.png|1998-2005 TV-Y7 in 1998.png|1998-2005 TV-Y7-FV.png|2000-2005 TV-PG in 1998.png|1998-2005 TV-G in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-Y7 in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-Y7-FV in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-PG in 2005-2012.png|2005-12 TV-G in 2012.png|2012-Present TV-PG in 2012.png|2012- Present TV-Y7 in 2012.png|2012- Present TV-Y7-FV in 2012.png|2012- Present On Demand Service In April 19, 2001, Daniel Network introduced an On-demand service. Programs that were available for streaming at the start include The Daniel and Cindy Show, DG Twisted Toons, Johnny Ickis, DG Cartoons, and the DG Productions Live-Action library between 1990-2007. Category:Channels Category:Daniel Network